cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Pulse
Childhood Pulse was born Zabrak, with Yellow skin, very small with yellow eyes. Born on Tatooine, at 8 months old Pulse's father was murdered, at age 7, Pulse started to show signs of a force sensitive child, his mother did not want him learning the way of the force, so she simply told him to never use it in public or at home, Pulse secretly used it to get what he wanted and he practiced it in his room. Pulse was raised by his mother for 9 years. After 9 years his mother died of a virus she had caught, Pulse had to survive on his own, that is until he was taken in by a sith lord. The sith lord taught him the ways of the force and how to use his anger to get what he wanted. At the age of 17 Pulse was on his way of becoming a powerful sith lord. There was a problem, the sith lord knew he had some good in him, he cared for others and helped people that needed help, Pulse's master thought Pulse would become a Jedi, so late at night, Pulse's master tryed to kill Pulse, Pulse fought with his life, he managed tocut the sith lords hands off and he ran, and started a new life on Felucia, where he trained by himself. Training Pulse trained himself the ways of the force on Felucia for 2 years by himself. He was full of hatred and anger for his master betraying him, this hatred and anger caused him to become more powerful. After years of being on Felucia, away from all civilization, all he wanted to do was get off Feluica and hunt down his old master. A team of bounty hunters had landed on Felucia, in search of someone, Pulse stole their ship, not knowing how to fly it, he ended up crashing into Mustafar after take off. On Mustafar he found ancient sith temple ruins, he felt the dark powers inside of the temple ruins. He ventured off inside the ruins, the things he saw changed his life, he understood the dark side even more, he felt more power run threw his veins, in those ruins, he found a ancient lightsaber. He made the temple his home for 4 years, training hard, studying the sith actifacts teaching himself new force moves and lightsaber combat. Enemys and friends Pulse left Mustafar at age 24. Pulse hunted down and killed his master, that was another step on becoming the Sith Lord he is now, after heading back to Tatooine visit his mother and fathers grave, he was confronted by a group of sith, they took Pulse into their group and taught him their ways, Pulse was becoming more and more powerful. Pulse made a few friends and a few enemys, he later killed his enemys in a duel while he was in the group. Pulse was more powerful then anyone in the group, everyone sense his power, the leaders of the group made him a leader, a Lord, after a while, things where going good until a group of Jedi attacked, with clones, it was a epic battle, Pulse was filled with anger, he finally got to show it, and it felt good. The Jedi and clones killed most of the sith, only 3 where left, Pulse, Xait, and Hogar, Hogar and Xait were later killed by bounty hunters, Pulse went his own way, living on Tatooine, by himself.... again. Category:Male Characters Category:Zabraks